


Tethered

by katherine_windsor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_windsor/pseuds/katherine_windsor
Summary: The Force shows Kylo Ren an unknown girl, a scavenger on the planet Jakku. Upon telling Supreme Leader Snoke about his vision, he immediately sends Kylo to find the girl. She’s hurt and weak, but the Force flows steadily around her, and Snoke has big plans for her. Plans to help Kylo fully find the dark side, and to guide the girl with him, to create the most poweful set of leaders the dark side has ever seen.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, kylo/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tethered

A blood curdling scream sounds out through the small metal room and the girl’s small body convulses on the large tilted table. She struggled against the large straps secured tightly around her wrists, ankles, and midsection as yet another electrical shock is sent through her whole body. She cried and screamed. When the current stopped, she gasped for breath, her head throbbing harshly. 

"Please," she forced out, barely above a whisper, "please, stop."

Her head slumped towards her chest, her body too weak to hold it up any longer. The young girl has lost count of how long she had been here, over a few days at least. She was filthy, sweaty, and her long blonde hair was matted and tangled, hanging in her face. The large creature before her snarled, slashing across her cheek with a small knife, slicing her cheek open. She grits her teeth, sucking in a deep breath and screaming through her teeth. The nasty green-skinned Twi’lek stepped closer, getting in the girl’s face.

"I told you that if you didn’t bring back what I asked for one more time, that would would regret it. You promised, yet here we are," his breath was hot and the stench was unimaginable as it fanned across her face. She held back the bile rising in her throat, and gained her strength to look the Twi’lek, spitting in his face. He immediately retracted, wiping at his face, stepping a few feet back.

"You can’t give me an impossible quota and expect me to be able to meet it on a planet like Jakku," she seethed. "A planet that is already overloaded with fucking scavengers, Le’khan!"

The creature before her chuckled menacingly, a smirk appearing on his face. His green hand hovering over the switch that if flipped, would send yet another electrical current through her body, "you’re going to regret that, girl."

Her body twisted again as the electricity spread like fire through her body. This time her screams dying out quickly as she fell unconscious.

Hours later, she was awoken by a loud bang. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she looked up. A large figure, dressed in black stood in the doorway, a mask covering the person’s face. A red hue lighting up the dark room, a crackling sound meeting the girl’s ears. She was so delusional from all the trauma, her mind didn’t even process who stood before her.

"No," she pleaded, "please don’t hurt me."

She was waiting for the torture to come again, she thought it was someone Le’khan had sent to further hurt her, more than he already had. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down her dirt stained cheeks. When nothing came, she opened her eyes and looked up at the dark figure. He, she assumed, shut off his light saber, the red hue leaving the room and he clipped the hilt to his belt. The blue eyed girl watched carefully as the man raised his arms, his fingers pressing into the base of his mask. A hissing sound errupted as the bottom part of the mask jutted out, allowing the man to remove his helmet.

"My name is Kylo Ren, although you probably know that," he says, tucking his helmet under his elbow. "I’m here to rescue you."

The girl before him was in shock, her mind not being able to process what was happening. Her eyes fluttered, her consciousness failing her, and as her eyes fluttered fully closed, she whispered, "Kylo... Ren.."

———

Kylo glances back at the girl from his spot in the armchair, placed in the corner of his quarters on the Supremacy. He hadn’t even been able to get her name, or barely tell her why he was there before she had passed out again, just as quickly as she had snapped into consciousness when he busted down the door. Landing on Jakku, Kylo had quickly found the building she was in, the Force guiding him through the small, dark corridors. He killed anyone who stepped in his way, including the Twi’lek that had been torturing her. From what he could gather, she had been a slave, kept to be a scavenger, most likely having to give up most of her profits to her owner. She was skinny, malnourished, and she would have to slowly build her strength back up. He had lifted her off the table and carried her back to his small ship with ease. She would probably need weeks to recover. 

She was out cold the whole flight back, so he carried her to his quarters, ignoring the looks from everyone else, including General Hux. Kylo made sure to lay extra blankets over her after he set her down in his bed. He knew she would be cold due to Jakku being significantly warmer than the Supremacy. Kylo sat anxiously waiting on the girl to wake up. His helmet abandoned on the floor beside him, and he sat with his elbows glued to his knees with his eyes concentrated on his bed. As he sat, his mind drifted back to the moment the Force had connected the pair of them.

He had first heard the faint screams in the back of his head during a meeting with Hux the day before. Quickly excusing himself, he made his way back to his quarters. The closer he got, the louder the screams became. Bracing himself against the door, he quickly punched in the code for his room, falling through through the doorway. As the door slid closed behind him, he collapsed to one knee. A sinking feeling invaded his chest and agony, distress and desperation flooded his body. Gasping for breath, he clutched his head, a sharp pain ripping through it. Something was wrong, the Force was trying to show him something, tell him something. Kylo’s breath was ragged and shaky and his pulse pounded in his ears.

Kylo groaned, his eyes clamping shut. The screams had turned into cries and pleas and he could tell they were coming from a girl. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the dark floors of the Supremacy, he faced concrete. Brows furrowing in confusion, he looked up. The screams no longer in his head, but now in person. He now kneeled in a small room with concrete floors and steel walls, a large tilt table in the center. Strapped to the table was a small girl, her body jerking as an electrical current sped through her body. Her screams and cried filled the air, and the Twi’lek in the corner seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

Anger pulsed through Kylo at the sight. He had done some bad things in life, but somehow he knew this girl didn’t deserve this. He didn’t recognize her, so for the Force to show him this, Kylo knew something had to be done. The scene before him dissolved and he was in the exact spot where he collapsed in his room. He had to find out where the girl was being held, so he meditated. Kylo hadn’t meditated since he joined the First Order, it was not necessary for the dark side. He sat for hours, finding his way through the Force, seeking her out. Soon he discovered she was on Jakku, the wretched scavenger desert wasteland. Kylo immediately went to Supreme Leader Snoke, telling him of his vision and his discovery.

Snoke barely let him explain before he was sending him away, telling him to leave that moment for Jakku. Kylo wasn’t stupid, he knew why Snoke wanted him to find the girl so bad. There was no way she wasn’t Force sensitive. Kylo wouldn’t have never see the vision if she wasn’t, and for him to see it, she had to be powerful. Snoke saw the girl as a new opportunity to enhance the power of the dark side. Together, the girl and Kylo would be unstoppable, even more if their Force bond was a strong as it seemed, possibly even more so if they formed another bond, a romantic one. However, Kylo refused to let the girl be another one of Snoke’s play things and let him walk all over her. Kylo would never force the girl to do anything, especially be with him romantically as Snoke had hinted. For all either of them know, she could be pledged to the Resistance and try to escape at any fleeting moment, but hopefully that wasn’t the case.

She shifted, the movement starting out small before she snapped up to a seated position, gasping for air like she had just resurfaced from drowning. Her eyes frantically searched the room, finally halting when they landed on Kylo who sat just a few feet away.

"Where am I," she asked, her eyes filled with panic. 

"You’re on the Supremacy, the dreadnought of the First Order’s Navy," Kylo paused, giving the girl a second to take that information in. "My name is Kylo Ren, I rescued you off of Jakku and brought you here. The Force connected us and I saw a vision of you being tortured."

She nodded, brushing her long hair out of her face. She brought her knees to her chest, her eyes finding Kylo’s and she shakily asked, "A-are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I wouldn’t have rescued you if I did. You’re safe here, with me. I won’t let any one hurt you," Kylo stood, walking over until he stood at the foot of his bed. "What is your name?"

"Adella Mercury"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a new writer so be patient with me! I’m still working on my writing, but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
